A series of Harry-Potter-Fanfiction Rants
by lunette-anne-miller
Summary: Hello Fellow weary-eyed FanFiction Readers! I entered this realm of magic and wonder a few years ago, expecting every story to be another harry potter. sadly enough, it was not. also, I realised, many people COMPLETELY misinterpret certain characters! So step in to have all my (and sometimes your) rants read, understood, and hopefully drilled into a few of the thicker skulls...


**Ahem. Hi. this is my first story on fanfiction **_**ever**_**, so excuse me if it gets a bit boring or unlikable. In short, it is all about what I think of the Harry Potter characters, and will always**** include a rant if it is a particularly misunderstood character.[example- ALBUS DUMBLEDORE...] and also will include a storyline of what I think must have happened to those lesser-known characters like Rita Skeeter and maybe even Argus Flich. So, moving on from this essay of an Author note, here goes my very first chapter!**

**This one is about Molly Weasley the First.**

So, I have come across a LOT of stories that have Molly Weasley in them. But I get kinda irked noticing the fact that almost always she is the supporting character, and that I really have to search a lot to come across something that portrays her as something other than just an overly cautious mother. I mean, I would like to think that Once upon a time, Molly did dream of being something else. There is nothing wrong with being a mother, infact that is what makes her character strong and likeable, but the way Fanfic more often than not stereotypes her motherhood just undermines her abilities and dreams in favour of a more 'Matronly' image.

Name: Molly Weasley n'ee Prewett

Husband: Arthur Weasley

Children: William, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald and Gineva Weasley

Age: Born 30th October 1949

School: Hogwarts

House: Gryffindor

Status: Witch (active)

Characteristics: Brave, Kind, Loving, GREAT Cook, Experienced Fighter, Experienced Dueller, Potioneer ( in my books, anyone who cooks as well as her HAS to have a good hand in potions...), Charmer, Healer, Affectionate, Willing, Stubborn, Stead-fast, Determined, Hot-headed, Fierce, Protective, Dreamer, Perfectionist, Lover, Mother, forgiving, and a multitude of things I cannot possibly list.

"Molly was frequently described as a short, plump, kindly-looking woman, whom Harry was shocked to see that she could so easily look "like a sabre-tooth tiger" when she was angry with her sons."

-excerpt from Harry Potter Wiki

I would imagine that it takes quite a lot of self-control to hold herself when there is a possibility her husband might die in the fifth book. The image of the over-bearing and restrictive mother prone to forgetting Ron and favouring her other kids is just not who she is. I mean, dealing with seven kids, all of whom have different personalities and making sure they come out alright while never stifling their own uniqueness is something I think is very hard, and Molly has been able to do that for years. Doing that requires her giving equal attention to all her kids, whether Ron, Bill, or Ginny. I despise it when people write fanfics in which Molly does not pay enough attention to Ron as she does to others.

I mean, come on! Molly certainly has a lot of faults (judgemental anybody?) but in the end, I think she is a well rounded character who has brought up amazing characters like Ginny and Bill.

She does suffer from the _classic_ case of not being able to cope as her children grow up, but eventually, in the end, she does always let them live _their_ lives instead of cooping them up. Also, she is quite Prideful of her children and I am quite sure that the mischievous streak present in Fred and George does not solely come from Arthur, In fact it is quite easy to imagine a young Molly Weasley setting fire to the dungeons.

One thing I really love about her is that she has never held her husbands financial position against him even though he is capable of getting a better job, which will take him away from his passion. This clearly shows that she loves him dearly, and that all Molly/Lucius or Molly/Snape (SERIOUSLY?) fanfics are in bad taste.


End file.
